Fighting Causes
by clickforkolsdick
Summary: It is a war out there and she's the Princess. When Cassie breaks out, John comes to save the new breakout's life. But this breakout has a story that will come shocking to no one, but herself. Her entire life takes a twisted turn when everything she grew up believing was one huge lie. Does she align with the right group of people or will consequences of their pasts catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone! So I've had this idea stirring since the very beginning of the series, so I'm finally putting it up. _

_Follow Cassie along on her quest to find herself and face her biggest fears. This is will OC/John. _

_Please leave reviews and tell me what you think so far. Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter One – How to Save a Life**

Cassandra walked off of the crowded dance floor that was full of sweaty juniors and into the school's hallway. She walked past a few lockers, the hall was quiet and empty. She didn't hear anyone. She walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror, her dark brown hair was a frizzed mess. She tried to fix her make-up and looked down at the red stain that was on the front of her sparkly pink dress. A random kid "accidently" spilled his punch all over her minutes before. She was still sweating and decided to go outside for some fresh air. She walked through the door and the cold air hit her face immediately, she stepped down the stairs and stumbled in her heels.

She kept walking but almost fell over, she looked down and noticed that her heel was broken in half, "Way to go Cass." She mumbled to herself and pulled the heel off of her tanned foot, but toppled over when she lost balance. She was never fully balanced to begin with and the fact that she had consumed a few drinks wasn't helping.

She took her other heel off too and threw them onto the ground and put her hand on the wall to remain balanced. Cass leaned her back against the wall and slid down onto the ground and pushed her back against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head back onto the cool wall.

Cass closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp air. She heard a loud noise come from down the street and shot her eyes open. Cass couldn't see anything through the darkness, "Hello?" She questioned out loud and started to get up from the ground. "Who's there?"

No one answered but she could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Her heart started to beat rapidly and she could feel a lump in her throat. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably. She leaned her hand next to her and picked up the broken heel pressing it close to her chest so she was holding it like a weapon. The footsteps halted and sounded as though they disappeared. She heard a noise from behind her and she whipped her head around quickly. No one was there, "I know someone is out there! This isn't funny!"

Someone cleared their throat and she looked over and saw a young man standing about two feet away from her. He put his hands up like he was surrendering to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Cassie took a deep breath and dropped her heel onto the ground, letting it make a loud thump.

She chuckled lightly placing her hand on her hip. She batted her eyelashes, "Don't you know not to sneak up on a lady?" His green eyes stared into her brown, captivated by every speckle of blue placed perfectly in the middle. He had light brown hair and looked rather muscular, "What's your name?"

He smiled letting a dimple indent his left cheek, "That doesn't matter." Cassie nodded her head and let out an uncomfortable laugh, "What's your name?"

"That doesn't matter," I mocked him tilting her head to the side flirtatiously but he didn't find it amusing. He grabbed her arm forcefully and she tried to yank her arm free but he didn't lose his tight grip. Cass met his eyes with hers, "What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me right now."

His jaw clenched, "Now, answer me. What is your name?" He demanded through gritted teeth, but she still tried to free her arm but there was no use. He was a lot stronger than her. "I like to know her victim's names," He added manically and Cass swallowed hard.

She whispered confused, "Victim?" She swung her free arm in his direction, but he caught it in his hand with ease. He pushed her against the wall with all of his force and she groaned out when her head smacked against the wall. She desperately tried to distance herself from him, but she was too weak compared to him.

He put his hand on her waist and started to kiss her neck. She kept punching his chest to get him away from her. He moved his hand down and unbuttoned his pants and she felt his hand grazing her bare thigh. He moved his fingers up her thigh slowly until he reached the hem of her dress. He pulled the dress up eagerly with both hands revealing her underwear. "You won't need these," He said pulling at the band of them and started to pull them down.

Cass squirmed away from him, but he pulled her back in front of him by the back of her hair and slapped her across the face. "Stop it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and he removed her underwear completely, "Please, don't do this!" She cried, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

He started to kiss her neck again and pulled down the straps from her dress and kissed down to her collarbone. "I told you to stop!" Cassie yelled powerfully and he pulled away and stopped instantly as though he was under her command.

His eyes grew wide and he muttered a confused, "What the hell?" She stared at him shocked before pulling her underwear back up and wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "What are you doing? What are you?" He shouted at her as she tried to run away from him.

Her entire body was shaking and she had no idea what was going on. She looking up at him as she leaned still against the wall, "I-I don't know."

She closed her eyes and his body fell forward onto hers. She pushed him away tried to run around him, but he wrapped his hand around her wrist and yanked her back to him. He turned her around to face him and slapped her across the face once again which caused her to topple to the cold, hard ground. She tried to look up at him, but her vision was blurred through her hot tears.

She managed to look up long enough to notice a man appear behind him. He pulled the man away from Cassie and slammed him against the wall and punched him. The man turned back around towards her and leaned down to be eye level with Cass. He grabbed her arm and they disappeared away from there and appeared somewhere completely different.

Cass opened her eyes and looked around, "What the hell just happened?" She asked looking up at the blond man that was now hovering over her. He leaned down and his blue eyes bore into hers, but she glanced away quickly.

He extended his hand towards the fragile and scared girl, "I'm John." Cassie swallowed hard trying to divert her eyes on anything that wasn't this complete stranger in front of her, "You have no idea what just happened do you?"

He kept his extended hand out for her to take, she finally obliged and he pulled her onto her feet. She glanced around the room, taking in the abandoned room, which looked to be an underground train station. "Where are we? How did we get here? We just disappeared out of there!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Teleportation." He replied calmly and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him like he was insane.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked and crossed her arms across her chest.

He chuckled letting his head tilt back slightly, "It's the three T's. Teleportation, telepathy and telekinesis."

She watched him intently, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs right now?" It came out a little more hostile than she intended.

He shook his head back and forth and she bit the inside of her lip, "You're one of us, Cass."

She took a step away from him wearingly, "How do you know who I am?" She asked angrily, then continued her interrogation, "How did you know I was being attacked? What the hell are the three T's? Normal people can't do that!" She fumbled with her hands.

There was another set of footsteps that entered the room from behind her. She turned around to find a familiar face walk into the room, "He's telling you the truth, Cass."

As soon as she turned around, it was like she was frozen. Shock overcame every single emotion she was feeling. She swallowed hard before continuing, "Cara?" She managed to let out, though it was barely audible. "I-I haven't seen you in years," She stared at her older sister. "I thought you left. Dad-dad thought you left! Anna and I watched you leave that night, Cara!" Cassie turned back around to face John, "How do you know my sister? Did you kidnap her too?"

"_Stop talking Cassandra and let us explain,"_ Cassie heard in her head and she whipped her head towards Cara. "Telepathy, I can speak to you through your mind," She smiled and Cass shook her head furiously, swallowing hard.

She couldn't believe what he sister, whom she hasn't seen in years, was saying to her. "No, humans can't speak through minds, humans can't vanish in thin air, and humans can't perform telekinesis. Whatever that even is!" She shouted towards John and he smirked in reply. All of a sudden, Cass was being lifted off of her feet and levitating in thin air.

She tried to get back down but couldn't, "This is telekinesis, which one day you will be able to control."

She flailed her legs around, "Put me down!" She shrieked and he did as he was told and dropped her onto the ground. She fell over onto the ground, catching herself on her hands and knees. She raised her head to lock her eyes on his, "So what I'm one of you?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, you are one of us. Number eight, in fact," He answered her and five more people came out of doors and joined them in the room. There was an older looking back with Asian heritage. A blonde woman, two men who looked about John's age. An African American was leaning against the doorframe with his arms across her chest. "We're called the Tomorrow People," He announced and Cassie looked over at her sister. She pushed herself back up so she was standing, "We didn't pick the name," Cara smiled as she spoke.

Cass shook her head and took a step back and walked into someone. She turned to find the Asian man standing behind her, "I'm Russell."

John spoke next and she whipped her head back to him, "Have you heard of human-superiors before?" Cass shifted uncomfortably on her bare feet, "Like from X-men?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Not exactly, we're the next highest form in the world. You're special," He stared at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She shook her head, _you're crazy_. "Don't laugh," He warned her and she bit her bottom lip to keep the laughter in, "I am not crazy either, Cass." He informed, mentioning what she thought seconds before. "What you did tonight, that was mind control."

She placed her hands on her hips, "So what? Now I can control people's minds? How about this one: I want to go home and for you idiots to leave me alone." John nodded his head and took a step closer to her. He held out his hand for Cassie's, she hesitantly took it. They both teleported out of the room and appeared out front of her house. "Maybe I will actually like this mind control, I get whatever I want."

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't control me. You can't control other members of the Tomorrow People, only humans." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him and up to her door, but she heard him call from behind me, "Are you okay?"

She spun on her foot right before she got to the bottom step, "Do I look okay? I just found out that I am not human, so everything I was taught growing up has been a huge lie. I can now control people's minds. My sister, who I haven't seen in four years since she left, is now back and she isn't deaf or mute anymore! And to top that all off, I almost got raped tonight, but this random guy came swooping in and saved me. So now you can answer me, do I look okay?"

He just stared at her for a few seconds before making his way back over to her. He stopped so he was only a few inches away from her, "I think you're a warrior." She rolled her eyes and looked up at him annoyed, "I think you love the fact that you have all this power, but the fact that you can't control me makes you furious. You are definitely a fighter and you always want to be on top, but you can't."

She took a large gulp, "I don't know what to do. I mean how," She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. Her voice was smaller and calm this time, "How is me almost being raped one of the least of my concerns right now?"

He placed his hand on her cheek and she let her eyes lock on his, "You're special. I can sense it about you," He answered honestly and she broke her eye contact with him.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking back up at him, "How did you know where I was tonight?" She pulled his hand off of his cheek slowly, sighing when his touch left her skin. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

He took a step away from her, realizing their closeness. "Your sister knew that you were starting to have the side effects. It started with "sleep walking" and hearing things in your head. She needed a spy since you thought she left town four years ago, so she sent me. I started to notice your behavioral changes and she wanted me to supervise you at the dance tonight, but I couldn't get in." He licked his lips quickly, "So I was down the street when I heard you come out. You sat down on the ground but heard my footsteps. When you got up and started yelling I teleported behind you, but of course you heard me. Then that guy attacked you and I knew that I needed to save you."

She let a sincere smile appear on her lips and she grinned up at him weakly, "Well thank you for being her savior, John."

He bowed his head forward and she turned around to start walking up the stairs to her door. He stayed there at the bottom step, "If you want to train with us, you know where to find us. We'd be pleased to have you as part of the Tomorrow People. It can get scary up here for our kind."

She opened the door but turned before walking in, "I'll take you up on that offer, John. Good night and thank you again," She let out a nervous breath, "For everything." He nodded then teleported away from her, she walked into her house but didn't shut the door. Cass walked to the center of the room and stared at the door, she extended her hand out towards it. She narrowed her eyes on the door and tried shutting it with her mind, but it wasn't working.

"God Damnit, close!" She yelled in a whisper and stared at the door intently, "I want you to close shut. Close!" She shouted louder clearly annoyed, but still nothing.

She threw her head back before storming over to the door and closing it with her hand and leaned her forehead against it. "_Nice try, Cass,"_ She heard a voice say in her head and she looked up in confusion, but no one was there. But she knew that soft and gentle voice – John.

Her lips smirked to the side and she thought back, "_I'll be there tomorrow."_

_"Whatever you say, Warrior Princess,"_ He retorted and she chuckled before pushing herself off from the door and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**Also: I know that the Tomorrow People usually have blue eyes, but my Faceclaim for Cassie is Nina Dobrev, because I think her and Peyton have a lot of similar characteristics. So do not mind Cassie's brown eyes!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for reading so far! Here's chapter two!_

_Please leave reviews and favorite, follow this story! I'll be putting the next chapter up once this story gets three or four reviews, so please leave your thoughts so far! If you have any questions or what you would like to see so far!_ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Warrior Princess**

Cassie ran down the street as fast as she could. She could sense that she lost him a few blocks back, but she knew not to get too excited, too soon. She turned the narrow corner and tripped over something, or someone. She fell onto the ground, but caught herself with her arms. She flipped herself over so she was sitting and glared at the blue eyed man laughing at her.

Cassie shoved his arm playfully, but he kept laughing, "I thought we said no powers!"

He put his hands up in defense, "No powers were used." He leaned closer to her and arched one of his eyebrows higher, "Maybe I'm just a lot faster than you?"

She scoffed before shaking her head and standing up. She held out her hand to help him up, "Bullshit, I'm calling bullshit."

He grabbed her hand and caught his balance and she pushed him sending him against the wall forcefully. She grabbed his shirt in her hands and leaned extremely close to him, "Now what are you going to do? No powers."

She laughed at him and sent a wink in his direction, but he swung his arms between hers causing her to lose grip of him. He flipped them around so she was against the wall this time. "What did I teach you? Save the shit talk until you've already won," He whispered in her ear and she tried to free herself.

Cassie tiled her head to the side and he let a smirk tug on his lips, "What are you doing right now?"

"The difference is that I've already won," He rejoiced staring into her eyes. She flicked her eyes down to his lips then back up to his eyes, her breath grew heavier.

She leaned forward slightly but he let go of her and took a step backwards. She swallowed hard and pushed herself off the wall by her foot. "That wasn't a fair chance, John," She smacked him in the back of the head before running away.

She turned to look forward as she ran but he appeared in front of her causing her to halt in place, "Good try." He caught her in his arms and held her close to him but Cassie tried to free herself. She wrapped her right leg around his left and tried to drop him to the ground.

"_I can hear how much you want him,"_ She heard a voice chime in and she stopped immediately. He let go of her a millisecond later, embarrassed. "_It's not right to want what your sister has,"_ Cassie heard Cara's voice say as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

John looked just as uncomfortable as she did, did he hear what Cara said to her? She hasn't even talked to Cara about anything that has happened in our past, then she's going to appear in her head randomly.

Cassie swallowed hard and thought back, "_Get out of my head, Cara."_

_"As you wish, but as soon as you have another dirty thought about __**what is**__**mine, **__believe me, I will be back." _Cass swallowed hard and looked over at John, who was concentrating on the voice in his head, her lovely sister.

He looked over at her then glanced away again and she sighed and walked away from him, down the street. She turned a corner onto the main street but he wasn't following her. Cass saw two black Escalades turn onto the street. She kept walking but it looked like they were following her, so she began to run. They picked up their pace and when she turned onto another street, a third car was waiting for her.

_"Cara, help me," _Cassie thought quickly and whipped her head around to see the other two cars blocking her in. "_John, please come here!"_

_"Where are you?"_ They both answered her at the same time and she looked around the area. Cass had no idea where she was.

A man got out of the one car, "Don't run," He said and she stood her ground. "I'm Jedikiah Price," He introduced himself.

"_His name is Jedikiah, ring a bell to either of you?" _She thought and stepped forward, "What do you want from me?"

_"No I have no idea,"_ Cara answered and he walked closer towards her.

He laughed, "No the question is, what does your kind want with us?" He pulled something out of his bag and her eyes grew wide.

She heard John answer finally, "_Get out of there now. Cass, do you hear me? NOW!" _She nodded her head and was about to teleport out of there when she felt something stab into her neck, then everything began to turn black.

She woke up in a small metal room, her hands were tied to a chair and there were wires connected to her head. She looked around and no one was in there, she tried to teleport but it didn't work. "_Can you hear me?_" Cassie thought to Cara, but it was different. It was like no one could hear her, like she was completely powerless.

Cassie heard the door slide open and a man walked into the room, Jedikiah. "Oh, look at that, you're finally awake." He walked into the center of the room and placed his hands folded behind his back.

"Where am I?" She hissed at him.

He stood in front of her and bent down to be eye level, "Aren't you wondering why your friends haven't come to save you yet?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled at the cuffs that had her locked into place, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He shook his head, "Cassandra," He said and she looked up at him confused on why he knew her name. "Are you wondering why I know your name? I know your crew, John Young, Russell Kwon, Cara Coburn, your darling of a sister."

"What do you want?" I asked with a sharp tongue.

He smirked, "You see. You're kind is stronger than us, in almost every single way, except when you're in this room. You're powers are useless here."

She stared into his eyes and narrowed them onto his, "I want you to let me go." Cassie demanded through clenched teeth but it didn't affect him. She dropped her head down staring at the metal floor.

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. She clenched her jaw and her upper lip formed to a snarl, "You're the one with mind control, correct?" She nodded slightly, "And visions."

Her eyes widen, "How do you know about my visions?"

He pointed at the wires that were connected to her head, "You've had quite a few since you've been in here, six in the past two days."

I shot my head up to look at him, "Two days?"

He shrugged, pulling the cuffs of his sleeves up, "Yes, two days. Most of them though were about that leader of yours – John." She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to desperately shut him out. "But they weren't exactly visions, more on the lines of dreams. Some rather dirty ones too." He chuckled and Cassie groaned out, "You can control thoughts," She didn't look at him.

"Yeah, I can control thoughts, I can make anyone see what I want them to see. I would show you, but you see I can't in this room. So perhaps we should step outside?" She raised her head slowly, trying to be intimidating.

"Where are the rest of them?" He asked me but she ignored his question, "Fine you don't want to talk to me? Maybe this will help you talk."

He walked out of the room and she was alone again for a few minutes until the door swung open once again. "Back for more?" She asked sarcastically not looking up towards Jedikiah, "You just couldn't get enough, now could you?"

"No, I couldn't," She heard a voice say and her eyes grew wide when he walked into the room. She could feel a pang in the pit of her stomach and a lump the size of a brick in her throat. She yanked on the straps that were trapping her in the room, but they weren't budging. "You see, I don't believe we left off on the right note a few months ago."

She shook her head furiously, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Get away from me."

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over towards her, she opened her eyes and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Come on, Cass," He grazed his hand along her cheek.

She pulled away uncomfortably. She was terrified. "I said stop!" She screamed and he froze, "Leave me alone!" She cried out.

He nodded and sat down across from her at the tiny desk, "Tell me where they are."

She shook her head, "No."

He slammed both of his hands onto the metal desk causing a cascade of echoes bounce around the room. His voice was strong and hard, the vein in his neck larger than normal as he screamed, "Tell me where they are!"

"Why would I do that?" Cass shouted back and he laughed at her. He stood back up and walked back over to her, "I thought I told you to stop." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and forced her to look up at him.

He chuckled, "Mind control doesn't work in here. I only wanted you to believe that," A crazed smile appeared on his lips. "You don't have the power you did a few months ago, you can't stop me." He let his hands slid down to her neck, then collarbones. Every pained memory that she forced out was rushing back into her mind. "You can't be saved, John can't save you again."

She closed her eyes and screamed, "STOP!" The power in her own voice caused her to jump in her seat and when she opened her eyes he was gone. Jedikiah was sitting in his chair, legs crossed and hands folded on the desk.

He pointed to the wires on the top of her head, "See those wires do more than catch your thoughts and visions. We can control what we want you to see," He let out a calm sigh and let his head fall to the side when he noticed her still crying.

"Please leave me alone," She was trying to muffle her sobs.

"No need to cry," He exhaled a deep breath, "Although, if it weren't for our machine, you would have been raped. Sadly, this time John couldn't come and save you." He teased and she looked away from him and stared at the wall. "What's it like being in love with your sister's boyfriend?"

She shot her eyes at him and her blood was boiling, "Shut up."

He knew how much her blood pressure was rising, he had the data listed on a chart in front of him. Every mention of John caused a rise in her heart beat. "Knowing that you will never be good enough for him because he loves your sister." He grinned widely, "It will never be you. You're nothing. Do you actually believe that he could have feelings for you?" He asked standing up once again and walking towards her, "Or maybe you're just some girl that he thought needed saving. Now he's just waiting for the perfect moment to push you aside."

She shook her head furiously, she didn't want to believe a word that he was saying. "He wouldn't do that, not to me."

He laughed at her and bent down so he was eye level, "And why is that? You're nothing to him. You are only a means of survival."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cassie snapped back and he quirked an eyebrow, clearly enjoying himself.

She heard a loud beep coming from the speaker and they both looked up at a screen that flashed on. "Well look at that, your little friends have seemed to come save you. Oh wait, but where's John? You're better off without him Cass," He stood up and fixed his suit and tie, "Believe me, I would know, first hand." He walked towards the door, but turned before exiting the room. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

He left the room and Cassie kept pulling at the straps, but every time she pulled, they grew tighter and tighter around her wrist. She watched on the screen as Russell and Cara were fighting a few guards, maybe Jedikiah was right, she meant nothing to John.

She kept pulling trying desperately to free her hands, "Come on. Let me out of here." She yanked harder and winced at the pain, "Let me out!" She groaned in a whiny, weak voice and she could feel the straps bruising her, but she wasn't going to give up. She could feel tears spilling out the corners of her eyes and she groaned every time she pulled.

"You need some help, Warrior Princess?" She heard someone announce into the empty room and she shot her head up at the doorway. He ran over towards her and freed her hands before helping her remove all the wires from her head, "You're savior to the rescue, Madame."

"I didn't think you'd come," She admitted sadly then jumped into his arms and he hugged her back tightly, "Thank you…again."

He laughed and carried her in his arms out of the room and once they got out of the room, he teleported them out of there. They were a few blocks away from there and he placed her down onto the ground and she stared up at him.

"You didn't actually think I wouldn't rescue my Damsel in Distress," He teased and Cassie smiled up at him, "Did you?"

She stood up and smacked his arm playfully, "Seriously John, thank you."

He pulled her into him again and hugged her tighter than before, he placed one hand on the back of her head and petted her hair. She swallowed hard and he looked down at him, "What happened in there?"

"They were trying to find you guys, but I wouldn't tell them our location. They had the moderator set up to her head which captured my thoughts and visions, but it could also control what I saw. They set it up so I would believe that the guy, from a few months ago," He nodded, understanding. "I thought he was in there, but I was powerless against him."

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "Well you're safe now, I got you. No harm can be done to you when you're in my arms."

Cassie couldn't help but smile against his chest but then that damn voice inside her head came calling. "_You may be safe in his arms, but just wait until you're in mine."_ She pushed away Cara's voice and enjoyed her warm embrace with John.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you for reading so far! I'll put next chapter up once this is at 5 reviews so please leave your thoughts! How does everyone like the story so far and what would you like to see in the future?_

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Chosen One**

Cassie walked down into the abandoned subway station, she had her schoolbag hung over her right shoulder. She bounded down the steps and could hear people training from the distance. She turned the corner and John was teaching a young boy how to fight and defend himself.

John teleported out of the way of the boy's swing, causing him to be left in confusion. John appeared behind him and kicked him in the back which made him fall onto the ground. The boy tried to turn around quickly to get up but John kept his foot on his back, winning.

Cassie started to clap her hands slowly and John glanced over to her and smiled. He held his hand out for the boy and helped him up. "Tyler. I'll be right back to finish your lesson," He announced to the boy then ran over towards her. "Cass, either you got out of school early or you're playing hooky," He said crossing his arms when he got up to her.

"I have some news," I tilted her head to the left and smirked. "That kid in my grade, Stephen or whatever, he's definitely one of us."

Someone else walked into the room, "How do you know?" Cassie looked over at Cara and rolled her eyes at her.

"He has been going to our school counselor for sleep walking," Cassie answered and Cara shrugged her shoulders. "He's been ending up in other people's houses," she added placing her hand on her hip, "He's one of us, I can sense it."

Cara walked closer to them and kissed John on the cheek which caused Cassie to feel extremely uncomfortable. _"Wow, I can literally feel the jealousy pouring out of you_," Cass heard that annoying little voice in her head and shot her sister a glare.

"I'll look more into it," Cara nodded her head, "I need to make sure."

Cassie huffed out an annoyed breath, "Yeah, because I'm only your naïve little sister that doesn't know anything. I'm perfectly capable if discovering if someone is one of us," She stammered.

John groaned out and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples, "Will you two please stop with the constant fighting?"

"Well tell her to stop being a bitch," Cass hissed out at her older sister. "You're so lucky you aren't a homo-sapien or else I'd mind control your ass."

Cara just chuckled back at her, "Why aren't you in school? Isn't the whole reason you are there is to spy on Stephan?"

Cassie's jaw clenched, "Oh, now you want to be responsible?" She barked and Cara shot her a look but Cass brushed it off, "Listen, Cara. You lost your privilege to boss me around a long time ago. I'm eighteen years old and a senior in high school. I can take care of myself, so just back off."

She scoffed at her and Cassie was getting ready to strangle her in a second, "Yeah, that's right. Like how you handled yourself last year right?"

Cassie swallowed hard and could feel tears stinging her eyes. She took a step forward, about to swing at her, but John stepped between them, "Come on, Cara. You know that that wasn't necessary."

"No, no, please continue. I want to hear more about how it was my fault that I almost got raped last year, please enlighten me," Cassie raised her voice and Tyler looked away uncomfortably and a few heads peaked into the room to listen.

"Cassandra, you know that's not what I meant," She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder trying to make things better, but Cassie was already beyond pissed. She yanked her shoulder away from Cara's grip.

"Save me the sob story," She turned and walked away from them quickly, but as soon as she turned the corner John appeared in front of her. Cassie jumped back and put her hand to her chest, "John, move." She pushed his chest lightly, "I need to go to school." I tried to walk around him and get by, but he wasn't budging.

She eventually gave up and looked up at him, but there were tears fogging her vision. "Maybe you should skip school today. I could use a partner with getting these Xbox brains to actually learn how to fight," He suggested and Cassie tried to let out a chuckle but it came out mixed with a sob.

She nodded her head and he moved his hand to her cheek and wiped away a few stray tears running down from her eyes. "Thank you," She whispered choked up and he grinned down at her, "I know I overreacted."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her back into the other room, Cara was no longer in there. He took her bag off of her shoulder and put it down on a chair, "It's acceptable to still be affected by that."

"But if you weren't there to save me that night. I don't know what would have happened," Cassie snuck a glance up at him but he was already staring down at her carefully.

He walked over to the cubbies and pulled out a pair of shorts and a black tank top and handed them to her, "Get changed and get your ass back out here."

She took the clothes out of his hands and ran off to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and her face was blotchy from crying. Her make-up was running so she wet a paper towel and decided to take all her make-up off. She changed into the work-out clothes John gave her and threw her hair up into a high pony-tail.

Cassie walked out of the bathroom and back into the training room, John was trying to teach Tyler a move. She made her way up to them and John threw Tyler across the room and he slammed against the wall. He pushed his back against the bottom of the wall and leaned the back of his head against it.

"Tyler," John announced as Tyler struggled to stand up from the ground, "Why don't you try fighting Cass?" Tyler looked over at Cassie and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt a girl," He answered and that caused a chuckle from Cassie. "Silly boy, believe me, I won't be the one that's getting hurt. Now, come on, unless you're scared!"

He stood up straight and walked over to the middle of the room. Cassie took her fighting stance and he took his first punch but she dodged away from it. She did a roundhouse kick and kicked him in the legs and his knees gave out. He reached out his arm to try to grab her leg but she jumped high in the air and teleported on the other side of him. "Come on, now, this is too easy John," She pouted at him once she placed her foot on Tyler's back keeping him down.

He smirked at me and walked over to them, "Fine, let's have a little rematch, fight me." He stood in the middle of the mat and waved his hands towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She tilted her head to the side and he nodded. "Fine," I put her hand out for Ty and pulled him off of the ground and pushed him away. "Remember this was your idea," She winked at John, "To get your ass kicked in front of the newbie. Watch and learn," She looked over at Tyler and John shook his head.

Tyler walked away and sat down in one of the chairs in the corner and John and Cassie stood face to face. "Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect that from a man like yourself," She giggled playfully and he made his first move and jumped into the air. Cassie teleported behind him but he spun around quickly and tried to kick her but she deflected his foot with the back of her hand. She caught his foot in her hand and swung him down onto the ground, he landed straight onto his back. She went to climb on top of him, but he teleported off the floor and across the room. She smiled at him then began running towards him at full speed, but he teleported away.

She spun on her heel and lunged towards him and punched him in the chest, he stumbled backwards and jumped in the air again. She went to teleport when her entire body froze and everything went black around her.

_Dr. Jedikiah Price was in a small, metal room with a young boy, she could tell that it was Stephan. He was tied up and Price had a needle in his hand and was walking towards Stephen with it. Stephen was trying to fight him off but his powers weren't working in the room._

When Cassie woke up, she was lying on the ground and John was on top of her. He was leaning extremely close to her face and she looked up at him confused. She heard someone clear their throat and they both looked up at Cara, John pushed himself off of her and stood up. He extended his hand towards her, but she declined his offer and stood up herself.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyler called from the corner of the room.

He walked over to them and Cassie avoided everyone's eye contact, "What you're just going to stand there silent for once in your life?" Cara yelled at her and Cass looked up at her angrily, "What was the damn vision?"

"Like I said earlier, Stephen is one of us and he's in trouble," Cassie muttered sharply and Cara's face grew more serious.

She nodded and walked over to her sister and put both of her hands onto Cassie's temples and closed her eyes, passing the vision onto her. They both stood there in silence for a few seconds, until they both opens their eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Cass started to feel light-headed and her knees were giving out, but John caught her in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch and placed her down on it, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and Cass nodded. Cassie didn't know what was happening to her, she wasn't used to it taking this long to pass.

"Yeah, passing visions just wipe me out," She tried to stand up on her own but I was still too weak. Usually the light-headedness only lasted a few seconds, but this one was really affecting me and she didn't understand why.

"You don't look so good," Cara announced as she walked into the room. Cassie shook her head with an eye roll and stood up but shortly after she was on her feet, she was lying on the ground.

Cara ran over to her and helped her sit up and Cassie leaned back on her elbows, "I don't know what's happening." After a minute, she finally felt strong enough to stand and John helped her up but kept close, just in case. "It was Stephen," Cassie explained and they both looked at her in confusion. "He's the reason I'm so weak."

Cara nodded, "What's his last name?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know."

John smirked and she gave him a confused look, this was not going to be good, "I have an idea. You said he's been going to a therapist right?"

Cassie let out a sigh, "Well I said counselor, but I think he's going there too. He thinks he's crazy," She answered and Cara watched them converse intently.

"I'll go to the hospital and steal his file. You just need to guide me there," He mentioned towards Cara but she looked uneasy, "What?"

She sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone."

"That's why I'll have Cass," He said slamming his hand down on her shoulder. She looked up at him shaking her head, "She'll come with me. Keep me in line," He winked at Cara and Cassie stared at her sister innocently.

Cara bit her lip before sighing, "Fine, but you guys are only doing work. Understand?" John and Cassie both smiled at her then came along that voice in her head, "_I know how you feel about him, but he's my boyfriend."_

"_I know Cara, I wouldn't do that to you," _Cassie thought back immediately, but she still looked uncomfortable about the whole thing.

_"You're not the one I'm worried about,"_ She heard Cara pass on telepathically and she darted her eyes towards John. Cassie looked up at him to find that he was already watching her with a huge smile.

Cassie trailed behind John through the hospital's parking lot. He was set on getting this file, whereas she was a bit weary. "John," Cassie shouted but he ignored her and kept walking. "John, stop walking!" He spun around on his foot to face her, "Do you really think we should be doing this?"

He glanced down at her seriously, "We need to make sure that this kid is really one of us."

"So you don't believe me either," Cassie sunk her shoulders forward. He shook his head and placed his hand on her upper arm, making her look up at him.

Cassie jutted out her bottom lip, "Of course I believe you, but Cara won't do anything until she's sure. So we need this file," He started walking towards the building again and she sighed before running to catch up to him.

They walked into the lobby of the hospital and John walked away to figure out how to get up to the Mental Health Center. Cassie walked over to the counter and the receptionist looked up at her, "Hello sweetheart. How may I help you?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes on the receptionist's, "You're going to walk away leaving your I.D. behind. So my little friend over there," She pointed towards John and the woman's eyes followed her finger. John looked over towards them confused, "Can take it. We need to unlock a few doors," She nodded before walking away leaving the I.D. behind. She motioned for John to come over there and he picked it up off of the counter.

"I thought she would never leave," They walked away from the counter and towards the stairwell and bounded up the stairs. Cassie smiled up at him, "Yeah. It wasn't something a little mind control couldn't fix," He threw his head back laughing.

"Alright, Cara we're in," He informed out loud as they ran up the stairs.

_"Okay John, that key gets you into the psych-ward on the twelfth floor, that's where the file is." _Cassie heard her sister say to them and they walked through the two, pale blue doors. "_Great you just tripped an alarm,"_ Cara shook her and Cassie turned around quickly before following John.

"The kid you've been talking to was here – in this building, today. So which way to the psych center," John ignored her last statement and kept looking at doors as they walked by them.

Cara was silent for a few seconds before answering, "_Hold on, John. That guard, he's headed your way. You gotta get outta there, there's an exit directly behind you."_

Cassie and John walked by a sign that read "Mental Health Center." He stared at it as they passed, "Straight it is." He chimed but Cassie turned around and stopped. John noticed that her footsteps stopped so he spun on his foot, "What are you doing?"

She waved her hand along, "Keep going. I want to have a little fun with this guard," She smirked at him and he nodded, he ran off and Cass hid in the corner. She heard the guard walking towards her and she stayed hidden in the corner until he passed. "Over here," She whispered before teleporting to the other side of the room. He spun around confused and scared, but couldn't find her.

She could hear his breathing grow increasingly heavier, "Wh-who's there?"

She appeared in front of him and he stumbled backwards, "Hello." I sing-sang and he stared back at her with wide eyes. "I have a simple request for you," She grinned widely and he looked horrified. "I want you to go back to work and delete the security footage from tonight. You don't remember seeing us." She shrugged her shoulders, "There was simply a computer malfunction."

He walked away from her down the hallway and Cassie teleported out of the building and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later, John appeared beside her. He looked down and smiled at her before they both walked out of the alleyway.

We got to the subway station, but they noticed that they were being followed by three of Ultra's men. They started to fight them, but they easily fought the two of them off. They boarded into the train-car and Cassie heard a loud buzz in her head. She put her two index fingers to her temple before everything faded to blackness.

When she woke up, they were back in the hideout. She was laying down on the couch and Cara and John were looking over the file. "How did we get back here?" She asked and sat up slightly and they both shot their heads in her direction.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," John rushed over to her quickly and her head was pounding. He pushed her by her collar to lay back down, "We got on the subway and you had a vision or something. We were attacked by another one of Ultra's agents but I fought him off and teleported the two of us back here."

Cassie nodded her head slowly, head still pounding and Cara was watching them intently, "What was the vision?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and sat up placing her hand to her forehead, "I don't know. I honestly don't even remember having one, which is weird."

"It's probably nothing, why don't you go rest up?" She nodded, standing up from the couch and walking back to her bedroom.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. Next chapter will be up once this gets to 8 reviews. It will be much better also, this was kind of just a filler chapter. But time for some new recruits for the Tomorrow People - Stephen and Kurt._

_Leave your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four – New Recruits**

Cassie stood there with her arms crossed listening to Stephen call us crazy. The normal reaction when others find out who they really are. John played his normal game and used his telekinesis to lift Stephen in the air. Stephen still wasn't buying any of it though.

Stephen turned the attention towards Cassie, "Since when did you go to her school?" Stephen directed towards in her direction and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She walked over getting closer to them, "I've been going to school with you since freshman year, jack ass. I'm in honors classes, though, and well, you're not." She batted her eyelashes towards him and her lips formed into a side smirk.

He chuckled before giving her a dirty look, "That's cute."

She shrugged and smiled at him widely, "I'm actually surprised you don't remember me. I'll help jog your memory, last year at our school's dance. You had an episode and accidently," I made quotation marks with her fingers, "Spilt punch all over my new and expensive dress."

He shook his head and pursed his lips together, "I don't remember doing that. See," He looked over at Cara, "You have the wrong guy." John grabbed his arm and they all walked out of the room but Cassie stayed behind.

A few minutes later, John came back into the room alone, "Where did Cara and Stephen go?" Cassie tilted her head to the right and he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Cara took him home," He said uncomfortably and she sighed. "He doesn't want to believe he's like us. He actually reminds me like someone, a lot."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He snuck a glance towards her without her noticing, "He's neglecting to believe. We even showed him the message from his father. It's normal for new recruits to be eerie at first, but they accept it after a while. There has only been one other newbie that has been this against it, accepting who they are."

She sighed and glanced over at him then away quickly and stared in front of her, "And who would that be?"

"I get why you didn't want to believe it. Cara left you and your family at a young age. You were a little girl, but she did it to protect you. That first day, when I brought you back here. The look on your face. It was like you were staring at a ghost," He explained watching her caringly.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "She was supposed to be gone. She was supposed to be deaf and mute. After not seeing her for five years, the first thing she says to me was, 'He's telling you the truth Cass'. You know she still hasn't even told me why she left. We've been living here together for more than a year now and she's yet to explain herself. Not even a sorry or an, I missed you," Cass hissed angrily. "It's like she never cared about me at all."

He shook his head to the side and placed his hand on her knee, "Cass, you know she cares about you. She doesn't have a great way of showing it, but she does. She's been through a lot, you two have been through a lot of the same things, more than you think."

"I don't care," Cassie laughed manically and her upper lip twitched. "I've been fine by myself for the past five years. I'm perfectly capable of doing it again, I don't need her help." She shook her head and stood up, walking out of the room leaving John sitting on the couch alone.

She was sitting in John's office by herself, she had her feet propped up on his desk and was leaning back against his chair. John walked into the room followed by Cara and Russell, Cass put her feet down onto the ground and placed her chin in her hand. "What's happening?" She asked curiously.

"We think we found a new break out," John explained and Cassie nodded. "There's been a series of bank robberies recently, TIM bring up the files."

A screen popped up and it showed a robbery, there was a kid there. "Do you know who it is yet?" Cass asked standing up from behind the desk and John shook his head. "Wait, that one," She pointed at the screen towards the kid, "Him right there. The one with the long black hair," She watched the screen carefully.

"TIM, find a match," Cara announced to the computer and it started to search for a name to match the face. "TIM, is it just me or are you getting slower?"

TIM answered back, "I'm sorry but facial recognition is a slow process and as you know I am due for a system update."

John shook his head letting his lips curved into a smile, "Sorry, I can't take you back to where I _stole_ you from for maintenance. Ultra wouldn't like that very much."

"I have it, a 99.99% likelihood. Kurt Rundle, went missing two weeks ago. Mother just filed a missing person's report," TIM replied.

Russell shook his head, "He's out of control."

"So what's the plan? Until his break out's complete, I can't pick up on his voice telepathically," Cara informed John and he stroked his chin with his hand then crossed his arms. "Wait for him to rob another bank," John answered back simply.

Cassie slammed her hands down onto the desk gathering everyone's attention, "You can't be serious."

Russell chuckled under his breath and John ignored her, "Hope Ultra doesn't find him first."

"Good plan," Russell retorted sarcastically and Cassie shook her head. Russell stood up and walked out of the room leaving the three of them in there alone.

"Are you okay?" Cara asked John and Cassie sat back down and leaned back into her chair.

John looked over at her before glancing away quickly, "I'm fine." Cassie rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails and started to pick off the dark blue polish from her manicured nails.

Cara ignored his answer, "No you're not. You're tired and stressed. You feel responsible for everyone, not just down here but up there."

John shook his head, "Hey, get out of my head. Dark place, don't wanna be in there."

Cassie stood up and cleared her throat, "Well I guess that is my cue to leave, goodbye!" She chimed obnoxiously before walking out of the room and gagged once she closed the door completely.

She walked into her room and decided to take a long, hot shower. She got undressed and wrapped her towel around her body and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. When she opened the door, she noticed John was standing by the sink washing his face. She jumped backwards and hit her back against the door and he shot his head over to her.

"You scared me," She held the towel tighter around her body. "I didn't know anyone was in here. I was going to take a shower," I pointed with her thumb at the shower in the corner of the room.

He smiled weakly and dried off his face, "Don't let me stop you from keeping up with your personal hygiene." He made his way over to her and Cassie moved out of the way of the door and he walked out. Once he was gone, she leaned back against the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _God, he's so attractive._ She thought to herself selfishly.

She pulled the towel off from around her and hung it up on the hook. She walked into the shower and turned the hot water on. Once I was finished, she climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel back around her and put her dark brown hair up into a bun on the top of her head. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway and into her room. She changed into a pair of black soffee shorts and a T-shirt, brushed her hair and put some lotion on her legs.

Cassie heard a rapid knock on her door and she opened it up to find John standing on the other side wearing his coat. "Seems like we found our guy, he's stepped up from robbing banks to army trucks. Let's go, two minutes," He yelled as he walked away. She nodded and turned around and changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on her leather jacket. She pulled her combat boots on and walked out of her door following John and Russell.

They walked down the alleyway and saw the army truck crashed against the wall, "Looks like we were too late again." John exclaimed as they got closer to the scene.

Cassie saw someone jump out of the back and the boy turned to look at us, "That's him." John announced and they all picked up their speed after him. Kurt started to run down the alleyway but John yelled, "Kurt Rundle." He stopped running and turned around to face them, "We're not going to hurt you."

Kurt stared at them for a few seconds before smirking and moving the dumpster to block their path with his telekinesis. Cassie threw her head back, "Are you kidding me right now?"

She went to take a step forward to follow him when she heard police sirens and lights from behind them. They turned around and cop cars were blocking them in, "Let's go," John shouted and they all teleported out of there and back to the hideout.

They stood around in a circle, "Stephen called it. At some point, we're going to need to stop playing defense and fight back. We've been hiding out down here for two years," Russell complained.

"Which is two years longer than any of us would have survived up top," John retorted and Cassie sighed understanding that he was right.

"We're all for survival, but if we're not going to stand up for our own than what's the point of surviving?" Cara intervened and Cassie stepped forward agreeing with her sister for once, "I think we should save this kid."

She was playing a game of pool with Russell when she heard them come back. She looked over to find Cara and John. They weren't alone and she noticed that someone was standing behind them, Kurt. Cassie handed her stick to another person standing by the pool table and ran over to them, Kurt was looking around confused. John walked away leaving Cara standing there with him.

"Looks like we won this argument against John," Cassie cheered walking over to her sister and she chuckled. She knew that John heard her and she turned around to look over at him, he just shook his head at her. "Put that in writing somewhere because it doesn't happen very often."

Cara shook her head smiling, "I'm going to go freshen up, since I just had to punch him a few times so he would listen to me."

She walked away and Cassie stared at Kurt, she stuck out her hand towards him. "Hey, I'm Cassie," She smiled widely at him but he hesitated, "It's okay. I won't bite."

John joined her side and placed his folded elbow on her shoulder, "What she means is: She won't bite…too hard." Cassie snickered and elbowed John in the ribs and he jogged away from the two of them.

Kurt grinned revealing a dimple in the side of his cheek. "I'm Kurt," He shook her hand a little longer than necessary.

"It's good to have you here, it was getting kind of boring around here." Cassie laughed and he returned one, "Do you wanna play a round of pool with me?" She offered and he nodded. They made their way over towards the pool table and everyone greeted him and welcomed him into their home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews. Here is chapter 5 and please continue leaving your kind words and reading. Enjoy! :)_

_This chapter gives you an insight into Cara and Cassie's relationship and perhaps they aren't all that different than they imagined. They both have had similar backgrounds while breaking out and I think it is time for Cassie to listen to John and give Cara a chance._

* * *

**Chapter Five – Sister, Sister**

Cassie was in John's office, sitting on his chair spinning around. John was standing next to the desk waiting for everyone else to join them in the room. Cara, Stephen and Russell walked into the room shortly after, "Well if it isn't the double agent, what's up Stephy!"

Stephen directed a dirty look her way but she brushed it off, "Stop calling me Stephy, Cass!" He complained as he shook his head and she just giggled at him.

"We need you to do us a favor," John explained to Stephen and Russell agreed with a nod.

Cara walked over to the desk, "TIM, bring up the symatics." Prints came up on the screen and they all looked at it. "I've constructed a 3D map of Ultra," TIM answered.

Stephen stared at the screen confused and rubbed the back of his neck, "You want me to break into my own office?"

John interrupted, "A highly restricted part of the facility. We'll guide you through it step by step," He added to his former statement.

"And I'll be close enough to be inside your head the whole time and theirs," Cara added and Cassie sat there, growing bored of the conversation. She never gets to be part of any of the cool missions now that their "_Chosen One_", Stephen, is here.

John walked over to Stephen and handed him a small key, "You'll place this drive inside their firewall. Once it's up there, it syncs their system directly to TIM. It'll give us all their Intel on their new break outs." Stephen looked a bit uncomfortable, "Stephen, I know it's dangerous. If you get caught I won't matter that you are Jedikiah's nephew. But hey, if you're not ready," Stephen cut him off.

"I'm ready," Stephen mumbled out seriously and Cara left the room with Stephen following behind her.

John sighed and turned around to face Cassie, Russell walked out of the room quickly after. "Stop worrying about Stephen," She chimed and he squinted his eyes at her forming a glare in her direction.

"Did your sister seem a little out of it?" He asked her and Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't notice. You're the one that's dating her, you tell me."

He shook his head, "We aren't dating." Cassie put her hands up in surrender, they never labeled what they were, but they treated one another as though they were dating. He continued, "Every year around this time, she gets like this."

"This is when she killed that kid," Cassie looked over at him with a reassuring look and he turned around and put his hands on the desk. He leaned on it and stared at her, "It is probably a rough time for her."

John tilted his head to the side, "You don't know the whole story, do you?" Cassie shook her head, "You should really talk to her about it. I think she would like to have someone to talk to about everything, especially her sister."

Cassie chuckled, "It doesn't even feel like we are sisters. I feel as though I need to prove myself to her or else she won't respect me. I shouldn't have to live like that, sisters are supposed to help one another, not challenge each other. I feel like I'm in this constant power struggle with her, just to prove myself. I don't want to be underestimated." She groaned out and placed her head into her folded arms on top of the desk.

John nodded his head forward before clearing his throat, "So I've noticed that you and Kurt have gotten pretty close recently. What is up with that?" Cassie lifted her head to find him staring at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I sense?" Cassie teased in a flirty tone and batted her eyelashes at him. He chuckled and shook his head, "He's new to this. He needs someone to talk to about everything. I was lucky enough to have a great teacher," She mumbled under her breath and he smiled. "I'm serious, you helped me so much when I was new to this. I should at least expand my skills and knowledge to help others."

He walked around the desk and put his hand on the back of the chair, "Why was your trainer all this great exactly? Minus the fact that he was extremely good looking," He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

His breath sent shivers down her spine and she swallowed hard trying to contain her composure. "John, I need to go," Cassie stood up from the chair quickly and the chair bent backwards from the pressure from his hand. He fell forward but she caught him in her arms and he looked down at her with a smirk.

She let go of him frantically and bolted out of the room as quickly as possible and tried to steady her breathing. She leaned against the door and put her head against the wood, _stupid. Stop letting him get to you. He's your sister's boyfriend – or whatever they are._

Kurt walked down the hallway and she pushed herself off of the door and he smiled, "Hey, what are you doing Cass?" He glanced at the closed door and her panicky gestures.

She motioned her head towards the door, "Just finished talking to John." She swallowed hard and tried to clear her head, "Did you need anything?"

"Do you want to train or something? I'm tired of sitting in here all day, I need to do something." He pleaded and Cassie nodded instantly, "Yeah we can train."

The next day, Cara was kidnapped by the Ultra while trying to save a "new recruit" which actually only ended up being a set up. "We need to find her. That is my damn sister!" Cassie yelled following behind John, Stephen and Russell.

John was angry with himself, "I shouldn't have let her go out, not in the state she's in."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stephen asked and John stopped and turned around to face all of them. We all halted in place and Cassie almost ran into Stephen but stopped herself before making any physical contact.

John looked over at Cassie and she raised an eyebrow at him confused, "The night that Cara broke out. There was a man that attacked her and tried to rape her. When she fought back, that's when she discovered she had powers. That was five years ago exactly. This time of year," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's always rough. It's like she's reliving it all over again."

Cassie swallowed hard as she listened to everything he just explained, what had happened to Cara was the same thing that happened to her. Except she killed the man. Cassie had John there to save her.

"What do we do?" Russell asked.

John started to walk away again, "What do you think we do? We go in."

Stephen shook his head, "No, they'll be ready for us."

John turned around to face Stephen again, but he was angrier this time. He always felt responsible for everyone down here and now that this was Cara, he felt really responsible. "We don't have a choice, they're going to kill her."

Stephen took a step backwards and pointed at John, "Stay here." Cassie dodged out of his way and John called his name, which caused him to stop. "I'm going to get her. I'm the inside man, remember?" And with that Stephen vanished into thin air.

Russell walked away and Cassie stood there staring at him, "Is that really what happened to her? Why she left me five years ago? She was almost raped. She was mute and deaf, how could someone do that to her?" She yelled angrily, "And to think that her story was bad, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. My own sister went through something far worse than I could have even imagined. Then she was forced to leave us, I've blamed her after all of these years. If only I knew the truth," She was trembling and her heart was pounding.

He put his hands on both of her shoulders and shook her out of her break down. Cassie stared up at him, "This wasn't your fault, okay? Are you listening to me?" Cass nodded and she could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Neither of your stories are better or worse than the other. What happened to both of you was terrible. No one should go through something like that and when you're with me, you'll never experience anything close to that again." He wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes away and her lip was trembling.

"But I had you to save me, she-she killed someone," She stammered and he pulled her into a hug, "I should have been the one to kill someone. You should have saved Cara. I would have rather been raped than make her go through something that horrifying."

He pulled her away from him with a quick jerk so she was looking at him again, "Hey! Hey, don't you dare say that. Under no circumstances, do you ever deserved to be raped. I wish I could have been there to save Cara, but if that wouldn't have happened to her. She wouldn't have had her break out, I wouldn't have found her. She wouldn't have found out about what was happening to you, so you would have had a far worse outcome. Remember, everything happens for a reason. This is one of those things," He touched her cheek lightly. Cassie closed her eyes tightly and she felt him kiss the top of her head and pull her into another hug. "You don't have to worry about anyone hurting either of you ever again. Stephen is going to bring Cara home, don't worry."

She nodded against his chest, "Thank you, John. For always being here for me. I know I must be a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't be here without you."

He pulled away from her, "It's my pleasure, Cass. Now why don't we go into the other room," He suggested and they walked into the common room together and he kept her close to his side. Not wanting her to leave his sight until Cara was back.

When Cara and Stephen got back, Cassie ran over to Cara and engulfed her in a hug. Cara was a little taken back, "I'm so happy you're safe." She whispered into her hair and Cara eventually hugged her little sister back. "Can we talk? It's kind of important," She asked Cara, grabbing her hand.

Cara nodded and they walked into a private room. Cara turned around and faced Cassie with a confused expression covering her face, "What's wrong?"

Cassie took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was going to say, but she knew she needed to get it out there. "I know what today is," She whispered and Cara sighed. "I know why you've been acting so weird. John told me everything, but the thing is. I don't understand why you didn't tell me. I know, I get it. Since we've been here, it doesn't exactly feel like we're sisters, but we are." Cara stared at her sister, "The past five years, that's all I wanted – to have my sister back. Then last year, when I see you again, it wasn't all I pictured it to be. I felt like I needed to prove myself to you and earn your respect. I thought you left me, left dad and Anna because you didn't love us anymore. If I would have known the truth, about the rape, the killing, the hearing, the powers, things might have turned out differently. But at the same time, if things were different, this may not have turned out the way it has. Who knows if we would even be together right now?"

Cara spoke up, "I know I should have told you, but I couldn't risk anything. I didn't want you to see me differently. I didn't want you to think your big sister was helpless."

"You know my story, you know what I've been through. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't sent John to spy on me. If he wasn't there to save me when I had my break out. I could have killed someone too, because the thought of killing that man felt so great when I was in the moment. There was nothing more that I wanted to do rather than kill that man."

Cara leaned against the desk, "That's what fuels our fire, which is why I lock that feeling up. I know what it's like to have someone die because of your own hands. At first, you feel powerful, unstoppable. But then guilt and agony overtake your entire body. You're terrified. I didn't know what to do. When that happened, I could hear and speak. Like not only did my personality change but my disability was now used as an advantage. I had powers that I didn't know how to control. I was a criminal. All I could do was run. Saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do and there isn't a day that passes that I don't wish to take it back. Or at least say goodbye properly. I was a coward."

"I don't want to be in a constant war with you. I feel like we're in a battle for power. Like we need to prove to each other that we're not weak." Cassie bit her bottom lip, "We're strong and independent. But that doesn't get rid of the fact that I need my sister. I miss you, Cara. I have always missed you."

Cara let a tear spill from her eye and she walked over to Cassie and hugged me once again, "I'm always going to be your sister and I've missed you too. I love you, Cass, I do," She looked at her younger sister and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too," Cassie cried back and they kept hugging each other for a few more minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but here is chapter six! Thank you for all of the reviews so far! I would appreciate if you would continue to leave your thoughts and let me know of what you think of this story! I'm a little weary of continuing so I would like to know your thoughts before I come to a decision. Just leave anything. Thoughts or anything that you would like to see in the future or anything like that!_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Killer**

Cassie chased John down the alleyway but he was unaware about her stalking. She stepped on a leaf accidently and it crunched loudly under her black combat boot, he whipped around quickly but she vanished out of the view. She appeared between the dumpster and the brick wall, she crouched down and leaned against the wall.

"Who's there? I heard someone," John yelled and Cass put her hand over her mouth. "Cassie, I know it's you. No one else is as stupid to follow me on a mission," He admitted and her jaw dropped. "I know you just dropped your jaw, so come out of hiding, my little Warrior Princess. I don't need you blown away to pieces by Killian McCrane so please go home."

"_I'm not letting you go alone,"_ Cassie thought to him. "_Let me help you, John. If this McCrane guy is dangerous, it's my turn to save you."_

All of a sudden, John was sitting next to her. She threw her head back in annoyance and put her hands up in defeat, he grabbed her hand and they disappeared out of there. They showed back up in their hideout and everyone watched as they teleported in. "We have someone on Lockdown!" John chimed as he put his arm around Cassie and walked down the stairs. "She tried following me and this is an example to anyone who ever tries to disobey my orders again. So remember, no one is to let her out of your sight. She's on lockdown!"

He disappeared out of there and Cassie went to go follow when someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head to send a glare in Kurt's direction, "Kurt, let me go."

He shook his head and locked his bright blue eyes onto her brown, "Nope. You heard the man, you're on lockdown."

She jutted out her bottom lip, "Why do you care if I'm on lockdown? And since when did you give a rat's ass about John's orders? I don't want be here. John can get hurt, I don't want that. This guy hurt Stephen just because he wasn't John, if John goes alone. What if he gets hurt really bad?"

"I think we both are aware that John is capable of protecting himself," Kurt contorted seriously and Cassie crossed her arms. "Now what shall we do today, miss?"

He didn't take his eyes off of her and she rolled her eyes, there was obviously no way of her weaseling her way out of this one. Her safest bet was to play along with him. She placed her hand to her chin and pretended to stroke an imaginary beard, "I say we should get wasted. Because why not!" She threw her hands into the air obnoxiously, granting a few eye rolls directed towards her.

He smirked and grabbed her hand and they teleported to the other room. She sat down on the couch as he cracked open a bottle of vodka. He poured a few shots and handed them to her, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" She shouted back and they threw back all three shots in a row. They burned the back of her throat when they slid down. "Woo, these are strong. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Is it that noticeable?" He winked and she laughed at him, "I'm not trying, but if your offering then I will not oblige."

She shook her head and chuckled at him, "You know this is why I like you Kurt. You know how to have fun, plus you're really funny." She poured herself another glass before throwing it back and shaking her head as the liquor burned her throat.

"And incredibly good looking," He added and she snorted. He put his hand to his heart like he was hurt and jutted out his bottom lip. She pointed a finger at him accusingly, "Nope that will not work on me. I am the creator of the pout, you can't use that on me."

He leaned closer towards Cassie and she started to feel the alcohol and the room started to spin, "I just did. What will you do about it?"

She chuckled before leaning in closer to him and their lips were centimeters apart, "Why don't I show you?" She leaned in but he turned his face quickly. Her lips connected to his right cheek before Cass pulled away quickly and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I must have been misreading things."

"No, it's just," He exhaled heavily and before focusing on her once again. He looked back over towards her and placed his hand gently on her knee and squeezed it lightly, "Let me show you somewhere. I know that you're on house arrest, but honestly, I'm not one to follow all the rules," He smirked and teleported them out of there.

She stumbled forward when they landed and he grabbed her arm to help her catch her balance. Cassie glanced around and noticed that they were on top of a building's roof. She looked over and saw the sun setting and smiled, "Where are we?"

"This is my favorite spot to go when I disobey John's rules. Stay here, I'll be right back," He pled seriously and Cass nodded. He vanished away from the roof and she walked over to the edge of the building and looked over the railing. She heard him come back behind her and whipped around quickly, he was standing there with a picnic basket. He put it down on the ground and pulled a blanket out of it and placed it on the ground and sat down. "You can join," He said and Cass walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What's the special occasion?" Cass questioned raising an eyebrow and smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out two glasses and filled them up with wine and handed one to Cass. "Just want to give you a day where you're treated like a princess," He grinned and she batted her eyelashes.

She tilted her head to the side, "You're a little too late to call me that. I already have someone who calls be princess as my nickname," She teased. He rolled his eyes and Cassie frowned, "You really don't like John. Why is that?"

His shoulders jumped upwards in a jolt, "How could you? You've dealt with him for much longer than me. How do you put up with his arrogance and thirst for power?"

Cassie bit her bottom lip, "He saved me when I needed someone. I guess I thought I owed him in the beginning, but he has taught me everything I know. He's not only the leader of the Tomorrow People, but one of my closest friends." He nodded his head, "But enough about all of that, let's see what you brought to this picnic!"

About an hour later, John appeared behind them on the roof top. Cassie turned around only to find John glaring at them while they were sitting on the edge of the building looking at the stars. He cleared his throat and motioned to Kurt, "Get out of here. I need to talk to Cassie," John looked down at her displeased, "Alone."

Cassie groaned out and Kurt disappeared from there and back to the hideout. Cassie placed her hands on her hips and awaited her punishment, "I guess you could see my surprise when I went back after my meeting with McCrane to find you not there." Cassie rolled her eyes and turned away from him, but he pulled her arm and made her look at him. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Testing me," He tightened his grip on her arm and she pulled away.

"I honestly don't care about what you think of me right now. You obviously want to be tested or you wouldn't have pulled that stunt earlier." She tangled her fingers into her wavy hair, "You are purposely pushing me out and I don't know why!"

He stepped forward, "Stop trying to get in my mind. It is a dark place in there and I don't need anyone's pity. So stop with this façade you have going on because this isn't you," He yelled seriously.

Cassie's lip curled into a snarl, "Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?" She fanned her arms out before letting them fall against her body once again, making a loud clapping noise.

He shook his head and threw his head back, "I see what you are trying to do here. You are trying to make me look like the bad guy. Why?" He placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him against her free will. "Because I wouldn't let you walk into a suicide trap? I know McCrane better than anyone, I didn't go alone. I had Stephen with me," He dropped her chin but she kept glaring at him. "He had six bombs set up in a theater, so sorry for putting your safety into mind."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Like for once, you actually put my safety into consideration."

He scoffed at her before laughing hysterically to himself, "Are you being serious, Cassie? You're going to question my loyalty to you…right now? The guy who has saved your life repeatedly? Tell me what this is really about," He crossed his arms.

She huffed out an annoyed breath through her nose, "Nothing. It's nothing, John. Can you just zap us back to the loft since you just ruined my date?" She smacked his arm, "Which, by the way, was my first real date ever. So thank you for ruining my first date," Cassie placed her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. Like you actually wanted to be on a date with this jerk?" Cassie raised her eyebrows and he jerked his head back, "Really? You actually like him? What is so special about him? It's not like he was going to be your Prince Charming and sweep you off of your feet and be your first kiss." Cassie looked away quickly, trying to deflect all eye contact, "Oh come on, you've really never had your first kiss?"

Cassie shifted uncomfortably, "Minus the one with the pervert on the night you saved me? Then nope," She shuffled awkwardly in her shoes and looked up at him. He looked shocked. "Oh please, don't look so surprised. I was a nobody before I met you," He rolled his eyes. "I was the smartest kid in my grade with straight A's," She chuckled at herself. "I literally got my braces off two days before that dance, so I did a makeover. Apparently it was working, Stephen spilled punch all over me and I almost got raped."

"Don't joke about getting raped, Cassie. But seriously, you never had your first kiss?" She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, he walked over to her and brushed the fallen hair off of her forehead. "Do you," He breathed out and leaned closer, "Want to have yours?"

She swallowed hard and stared up at him, "John." She leaned forward but pulled away quickly, "We can't ever do that." She pulled her eyebrows together and chewed on her bottom lip without glancing towards him. "I mean, I don't even know if I would want to," She lied and he nodded his head and took a step away from her.

"_Must have been misreading the past year then,"_ He thought to himself but Cassie heard him. She didn't make any sudden movements so he didn't suspect that she just read his mind. He looked over at her and smiled, "I was just trying to help a friend out."

She shook her head in agreement, "I know, John, because that's what we are – friends." She announced and he looked away from her quickly and towards the ground. He held out his hand and she grabbed it and they teleported back to the loft. She stumbled forward but he kept her up, she let go of him immediately and walked out of the room leaving him behind.

She walked into the main room and Kurt was playing pool with Russell and a few other guys. "Well if it isn't the rebel," Russell joked and winked at her, "Did you get your spanking from our "big bad" leader?"

Cassie made her way over to him and shook her head, "No. I guess he only spanks you, Russell. You are a lucky one," She winked back and he handed her his pool stick.

Kurt stepped forward laughing and trying to join in on the banter, "I bet he's not the only one. Cara seems like she could use some spanking," Cassie snapped her head in his direction and huffed out an annoyed breath. Russell didn't laugh either. Kurt pushed himself away from the pool table, "Sorry. I was just trying to join in."

Cassie gave him a weak smile, "It's fine. I'm going to go," She turned to Russell and bit the inside of her lip. "Is Stephy back yet?" He nodded his head towards John's office which she noticed John walk into. She nodded her head, "I gotta go talk to him."

She stepped away but before she got anywhere, Kurt grabbed her arm. "Hey," He called and she turned to face him. She noticed Russell listening in on their conversation, "What happened when I left you with him? You seem distant." She shrugged her shoulders and pushed her hair behind her ear, "What did he say to you up there? When I mentioned Cara and him, you looked like you got pissed."

Cassie took a step away from him, "Kurt. It's nothing, I swear. Thank you for today, but it can never happen again. We," She pointed her fingers along the space between the two of them, "It can't happen. I'm sorry, I gotta go."

She turned around and walked towards the office, she opened the door and Cara, John, and Stephen's eyes all shot towards her. She gave a small smile, but kept her eyes away from John's gaze. "What's this about?" Cara was asking John and Cassie looked over at Stephen who shifted uncomfortably and walked towards the door. Cassie placed her hand on Stephen's chest and pushed him back, "I need to talk to you."

John answered Cara, ignoring that Cass and Stephen were even in the room. He breathed out an annoyed breath, "I'm out of ideas on how to find McCrane."

Cara sighed and grabbed John's arm so he would look up at her, "As much as Jedikiah wants McCrane, he wants you more." She shook her head and stared at him, Cassie glanced over at their interaction when Cara raised her voice. "I don't get it, he took a shot at you, he tried to kill me, and you still jump to when he calls? What are you not telling me? What is his hold over you?"

John looked like he was in an uncomfortable situation and didn't want to further his explanation, "I've seen the worst he's done. I've been an agent of it, but he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. I don't expect you to understand." He looked over and noticed Cassie's eyes on him. He looked away and back to Cara.

"How can I when you won't explain?" Cara snapped, clearly annoyed.

John took a step away from her and towards the door, "I'm sorry Cara. I'm going," He looked around at all of us, "Alone." He stepped out of the room and Cassie chased after him and before he teleported out of there, he turned around. His jaw was clenched, "What do you want Cass?"

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I don't want you to get hurt, John. Jedikiah is obviously setting you up, he wants you both dead. For some reason, he really wants you dead. What did he do to you when you worked at Ultra?" Cassie made her way closer towards him, but he teleported away without answering. "_Great conversation,_" She thought to him and rolled her eyes, "_Dick."_

She waited for his answer back, "_You made yourself clear earlier and so did I. So get out of my head, Cassie."_

"Where did he go?" Stephen called as he walked out of the office. He made his way towards Cass, "Where's John?"

Cassie turned to him and smacked her arm on her upper thigh with a shrug, "He just left. He couldn't have gotten that far," Stephen nodded and went to chase after him. Cass grabbed his arm with her hand, stopping him and he turned to look at her, "Stephen. Promise me, you'll make sure he's okay." He nodded, but she didn't loosen her grip, "Make sure he gets home safely, please."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _

_Hey everyone. I know that it's been awhile since I last updated, but here is the next chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoy it and please please please leave reviews on what you think of the story! I'm getting writer's block and I could really use the push._

* * *

**Chapter Seven – What Couldn't Be**

Cassie walked into the nightclub arm in arm with Kurt, who she openly agreed to go with as his date. It didn't take that much convincing, she thought he was good looking. Plus, the fact that John and her were on the outs right now made the decision easier. John tried to act like nothing happened and tried to make things go back to normal.

They grabbed a few drinks and she looked over at Cara, who looked uncomfortable. Cass felt bad for her, she knew John didn't want to be here, in the open. It's not his scene, but she thought he would at least do it for Cara. They stood at the bar for a while, downing shot after shot. She wouldn't lie, she was already feeling drunk so then they went onto the dance floor.

After a few songs, Kurt asked her if she wanted another drink. Cassie nodded so he walked away to get a few more. She was standing by herself awkwardly when a random guy came up and started to dance behind her. She tried to get away but he grabbed her arm and kept her near him.

Cass yanked her arm away and pushed him in the chest, "Walk away." I screamed angrily and he nodded then walked away on her command. It didn't feel the same though, it felt like he was actually just listening to her, not her powers.

"For a second I thought I was going to need to save you again," She heard someone say behind her and she whipped her head around to find John standing behind her smirking.

She squealed before jumping into his arms and he held her close to him as she stumbled, "You came! I thought this wasn't your scene," Cassie slurred and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

He swatted her hand away, "And you're drunk already." He chuckled, shaking his head, and helped her resume her balance.

She pulled her two index fingers together and squinted an eye, "Just slightly. Kurt is being really nice today," She yelled over the music and he nodded. He didn't look too happy about that, "Where's Cara?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see you first," He whispered into her ear and Cassie could feel a warm blush creeping up her neck.

She pulled away, "Well I think you should go find her." The ends of his lips pointed down quickly then returned into a smile. Kurt came back with two more drinks and handed Cass one, she drank it quickly.

Kurt grinned at John, "Look who came out of hiding."

"Have fun tonight," He snapped harshly to Kurt then walked away from us, shoving Kurt's shoulder before leaving to go find Cara. Cassie looked up at Kurt confused and shrugged, "What was that all about?" She asked curiously and he grinned, revealing his dimples.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, "He's just jealous that I have the hottest girl in this room in my arms right now." He whispered in her ear and Cassie looked up at him, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

They walked over to where Irene was dancing and joined her, she was attempting to dance but it looked more like a fish out of water. Kurt pulled Cass into him and kissed her again and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers in his long hair. "You know I've wanted to do this since the first day I came to that underground station," He whispered and she pulled away to look up at him.

Cassie pulled him back down to her lips and pressed them against his, "Well it sure took you long enough to make your first move."

"I always thought you liked John, my sincerest apologies," He chuckled and Cassie grazed her hands down from his shoulders to his chest. She leaned her head against his chest and tried to listen to John and Cara, but she couldn't hear anything. Actually, she couldn't hear anyone around her.

She looked up and saw Cara walking towards them, she pulled Irene's arm. Cara looked over towards Kurt and Cassie, "Let's go. We need to get out of here and find John."

Cassie nodded and followed her off the dance floor and they walked down the stairs, Cass saw John with Russell at the VIP bar. She walked over to John quickly when she heard a gunshot behind her. Cassie turned around instantly and saw a woman walking down the steps with a machine gun. Cassie ducked down quickly and John grabbed her arm and everyone started to scream. More men started running down the stairs with guns and John pulled Cassie with him and they jumped over the bar and hid behind it.

"Stay down! Stay down!" John was calling to everyone, but people kept screaming. She looked around and saw Irene next to her but she was shot in the stomach, she frantically searched for Kurt.

Cassie went to lean up but John pulled her back down, "John, stop I need to find Kurt!"

He rolled his eyes at the mention of his name, "Forget about Kurt right now. This is about keeping you alive," He looked seriously at her. Cassie turned her head and saw Cara next to Irene. "I knew something wasn't right," John mumbled under his breath angrily and Cassie grabbed his arm.

Cara touched Irene's side where she was shot and she let out a small scream in pain and Cass swallowed hard. The lights turned off and Cass let go of John's arm to look around, but before she knew it he was running towards the shooters. "John, no!" She screamed and turned the corner to look at what he was doing. He pushed the one girl out of the way and she fell to the ground then he hit one of the men, then the other. Russell jumped out of his hiding spot and kicked one of them, then moved the bar and tried to get the rest who were hiding out of there safely.

"Come on," He shouted and waved his arm for them to go, "Come on. Come on, come on!" He shouted louder as John kept fighting for dominance. "Go! Go, go, go!"

Everyone started to run out of there and John turned the corner and kneeled in front of them and helped Irene up. "Let's go," He said and Cara helped her up and they ran out. John grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her with him and they started to run out of there. He pushed her in front of him and turned around and put one of the guys in a head lock. Cassie stopped running and turned to wait for him, he looked up and Cassie saw Jedikiah pointing the gun at him. He waved his hand towards Cassie, "Go! Get out of here!"

Her eyes grew wide, "No! Not without you!" John let out a deep breath before dropping the man onto the ground and grabbed her waist and they ran down the steps. Once they were outside, they all split up and Russell and Kurt vanished away from there. John punched a man and Cara and Irene kept running.

"John!" Cara screamed towards him, but he picked up a gun from the guy he punched. A man ran out behind them and started to shoot towards Cassie, Cara, and Irene but they all ducked down. One of the bullets hit Cassie's arm and she let out a loud antagonizing scream and fell to the ground. She looked over at John who pointed the gun at the man and shot him, killing him.

Cassie looked over at Cara, who looked just as shocked as she did. Cass gasped out and he screamed towards Cara, "Get her out of here!" Cara turned away and she teleported her and Irene away from there.

Cassie put her hand on her arm and grabbed it in pain trying to stop the blood, "John, I need your help!" He looked over at Cass and dropped the gun to the ground. He ran over to her and she held her hand out for his, he grabbed her hand and they disappeared back to the hide out.

Once they were back home, everyone was frantic. Cara and Russell were trying to save Irene, Stephen teleported into the room. "John, can you help her?" Cara asked and Cassie sat on the step grabbing her arm and letting out a groan. "Cass? Oh my God, Cass are you okay?" Cara looked over towards her as her eyes widened.

"Get her comfortable," John motioned towards Irene and Stephen stood up angrily, "Get her comfortable? So she can die? Keep pressure on it," He yelled towards Cara and she nodded. "We need to get her to a hospital," Stephen announced to John.

John skimmed his eyes around the room, "She's not the only one hurting. We were ambushed," John explained.

"Yeah, I know. I was there," Stephen admitted and John grabbed his arm furiously. "It my uncle, I tried to warn you," Stephen pulled his arm free from John's grasp and looked around the room shaking his head.

John screamed at Stephen, "We have three dead because of him!" John grabbed his arm once again but Stephen smacked John's hand away, "What about Irene? Do you want to make it four?"

Stephen walked back over to Irene and they all tried to help her and Cassie sat there by herself, like her injury meant nothing. "I am not breaking protocol again!" John yelled at Stephen and Cass closed her eyes trying to keep back the tears. "That's what got us into this mess!"

John walked over to Cass and grabbed her arm lightly and she winced, "John, it hurts." He brushed her hair out of her face and put his hand to her wound and used his powers. She could feel the bullet moving inside of her, trying to force its way out. She watched as it flew out of her skin and into his hand and she let out a loud scream. The pain ceased a little and she let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you."

Cassie looked over and Stephen was picking Irene up in his arms. "I got her," John stood up and stared at him. "I'm breaking protocol," He vanished out of there with her in his arms.

Kurt ran over to Cassie and grabbed her face in his hands and John turned away from them quickly and moved on to another person. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked her looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He touched her wound lightly and she flinched away from his touch, "This is all my fault!" He mumbled under his breath and Cassie shook her head. "I'm such a horrible person. I can't believe I left you and you got hurt. I am so sorry," He stared at her sadly.

Cass shook her head and placed her hand, though it was covered in blood, on his cheek. "This is not your fault, Kurt. It's not like you knew this was going to happen. The only thing that matters is that we are both safe and alive," He helped her stand up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Let's go clean you up," He placed his hand under her chin and they walked out of there while everyone cleared out of the common room.

They walked into his bedroom and she sat down on his bed, he walked over to her with a damp rag and some alcohol. He leaned down to be eye level with her, "I'm not gonna lie, but this is going to sting." He warned her and she nodded. Cass bit her bottom lip and he poured the alcohol over her wound, she cried out in pain and he applied the damp rag. "I'm sorry," He apologized and kissed her forehead.

"It is fine, I swear," She reassured him with a weak smile and he cleaned up the wounded area. He wrapped it up in a bandage and she leaned back against his bed. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

He walked over to his bureau and pulled out a change of clothes, "I'm, uh, going to get changed. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" He swallowed hard and she smirked at him. She leaned up on her good elbow, "More comfortable? Is that your way of asking if I want to sle-"

There was a loud rapping at the door and Kurt opened it up, John was standing on the other side with his arms crossed. "Let's go, we're having a meeting," He motioned towards Kurt then looked over at Cassie, who was laying on Kurt's bed still. He narrowed his eyes before nodding his head to get out of the room.

Cassie stood up and they all gathered in the common room. Stephen came back shortly after and she looked over and Cara was sitting at a table. "Next," She announced and someone else sat down in front of her. Kurt walked away from Cassie and sat down on a chair.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked Russell and John looked over at him.

John answered Stephen's question for Russell, "Ultra knew we were going to be at that party. Someone gave us up and no one is leaving this room until I find out who!" John yelled across the room and everyone looked away from him. Cassie gave him a confused look as he walked away from them and stared at Cara.

Russell added to his answer, "Cara is searching everyone's mind to find out who the traitor is."

"Traitor?" Stephen questioned, raising an eyebrow, and walked over to John.

Cassie arched an eyebrow to Russell and they both shrugged. She walked away from Russell and towards Kurt. She looked over and stopped in her tracks when Stephen explained that he would go next, he walked over to Cara and sat down. He extended his hands towards her and she placed hers in his.

Cass looked back over at Kurt and he looked like he on the verge of having a break down, "I swear to God. It wasn't supposed to happen like that!" He let out in a shaky breath and Cassie's jaw dropped and everybody stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" John snapped walking in front of Cassie, pushing her to the side, and staring at Kurt.

Kurt was shaking his head back and forth and his breaths were growing abnormal, "They said that no one would get hurt." He looked up at John, "They said they just wanted you."

"Who said that Kurt?" He leaned down in Kurt's face, "Ultra?"

There were tears filling Kurt's eyes and Cassie covered her mouth with her hand, "They lied to me." Cassie swallowed hard and placed her hand to her forehead.

John pulled Kurt off of the chair forcefully with his hands, "You son of a bitch!" John screamed and Kurt tried to free himself. Kurt pushed John back a little bit and he was trying to catch his breath.

Kurt had tears swelling in his eyes, "You said you were going to kick me out for trying to visit my mom!" Kurt yelled as he tried to defend himself.

"So you went to our enemy?" John demanded from him, but Kurt only looked over towards Cassie with pleading eyes. She chuckled under her breath and took a deep breath, before turning away from him angrily. "I went to go say goodbye to my mom for good. You were right, I shouldn't have gone. They were there," He raised his voice. "But what was I supposed to do?" His neck vein popped out and his voice was higher than normal, cracking in the middle of his sentence. "They said that they would kill her if I didn't help them capture you!"

Russell stepped forward, "So you let them kill three of our own instead?" Russell was vulnerable, more than anyone had ever seen him. "We trusted you. We made you one of us, you piece of shit!" He tried to lunge for Kurt but John grabbed him and pulled him back. Cara pushed herself out of her chair and started to walk over to the group in the middle of the room.

Cassie's heart was pounding in her chest, "You knew about it this entire time? You let them shoot me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to hold back the tears that were falling from her eyes. She laughed to herself, "Was this your whole master plan? That's why you were acting so nice to me tonight."

He shook his head furiously, "No, Cassie! I like you, I really like you and everything I said tonight." He let his face drop down so he was looking at the ground, before looking back up at her. "It was true, all of it," He pleaded genuinely and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She took a step forward, but John held her back, "Then why did you do it? Huh?! You could have warned us, you could have told me!" She pushed John's arm away from her and walked closer to him, "It was all a lie. Everything was a lie with you." She went to swing her hand towards his face but she felt two arms wrap around her waist. John picked her up off of her feet and carried her back over, away from him, "You son of a bitch! Tell me why you did it! Tell me!" Cassie screamed desperately as John placed her on the ground beside her sister.

Kurt shook his head and went to say something else, but Cara stopped him and put her arm out in front of Cassie. Cara stepped in front of all of them, "We treated you like family, Kurt. We saved your life and this is how you repay us?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked in a scared tone. His body was trembling forward and he was sobbing.

All of a sudden, Cara swung her hand at him and he was thrown back against the wall with a strong force. Cassie glanced over in Cara's direction and she was fuming with anger. Cara vanished away and he fell down onto the bench and rolled off. He looked around confused but then Cara appeared next to him with the syringe of the cure for our kind and was holding it against his neck.

"Ah!" He screamed out in sheer horror, "No, somebody." Kurt pleaded on the verge of tears. "Somebody stop her!" He yelled louder and John and Stephen took a few steps forward. Cassie stayed completely still, she felt betrayed.

"Cara," Stephen announced calmly, "That serum was not easy to come by, okay? He's not worth it."

She looked over at Kurt and whispered, "You're not one of us Kurt." Russell and Cassie took a step forward this time, but John put his arms up keeping them back. "Not anymore," She pushed the syringe into his neck and he let out a scream. Cassie winced and clenched her eyes shut not looking at them, he started to shake uncontrollably. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone. If you try to lead Ultra back here, I swear to God, I will get inside your head. I will magnify the pain that you won't even recognize your mother's face. Do you hear me Kurt?" She dropped him and he started convulsing on the floor and she stood up. "Get him out of here," She barked and walked out of the room without glancing at any of them.

John went to go towards Kurt, but Cassie grabbed his arm. He turned around to face her and she stepped forward, "I got this." He tilted his head to the side and she widened her eyes, so he nodded in agreement. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm and they disappeared out of there. They landed on top of a building, the same roof that they always go.

He laid on the ground staring up at her, she put her feet on either side of his waist and stood over him. "Cass, what are you going to do to me?" He asked and she looked down at him.

She still felt the tears in her eyes and she leaned down so she was hovering over him, "I don't want to hurt you. I really don't want to hurt you like you hurt me."

He reached up and placed his hand on the back of her knee and she shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me."

She kneeled down so she was straddling his waist and she stared at him blankly, "Isn't that what they all say?" She lifted her lip into a quick snarl and shook her head foolishly, "I can't be with you. I can't forgive you." She bit her bottom lip to calm herself and she shook her head in laughter, "I can't even trust you."

He put his hands on her hips and grazed his thumbs along her hipbones, "You can trust me. I'm human now, I can't hurt you."

She pulled his hands off of her waist and snapped at him, "Don't you think you hurt me enough? I really started to like you. I thought you were one of the good ones," She shook her head and a tear spilled out of her eye and he sat up. He put his hand on her right cheek and wiped the tear away from under her eye. She closed her eyes and let her cheek fall against his touch. He moved his lips towards hers and kissed her gently, putting his hand in the back of her hair.

He locked his bright blue eyes on hers, "This is what I want. I just want you," He stammered and Cassie bit her lip trying to keep herself together.

She put both hands on his face and let her fingers graze down his cheeks to his lips. "I wanted you too, but it can't happen. It's impossible," She nodded and tears fell from his eyes.

"I ruined it. I ruined us," His face scrunched up and he started to cry.

She pulled him into her for one last time and hugged him tightly. He pulled away from her to stare at her. Cassie leaned in and pressed her lips against his and he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her harder. They deepened the kiss and his tongue slid into her mouth. This kiss was more passionate than all the others, it felt real.

She pulled away when they were both breathless and she licked her lips, "Kurt. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." He gave her a confused look and she stared straight into his eyes, narrowing them on his. "You are going to forget about what happened tonight. You went to a club, met a girl and had a lot of fun with her. You went back home and passed out drunk. You are going to forget about me, what we shared together. You'll forget about all the Tomorrow People. You'll forget about our home, your room where we almost spent the night together. Because I was going to, I wanted to so damn badly. I wanted us to be real. I wanted us to happen, but it can't. You're a human and I'm a superior. It just wouldn't work out. You're going to have a great, long life." She gave him a weak smile, "Without me."

She took a deep breath and stood up and walked away from him, her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. Tears were streaming down her face and she choked back the sobs that were surfacing. Cassie shook her head and let out a deep breath. She grabbed his arm and teleported them out front of his house then teleported away from there leaving him behind. She got back into the hideout and the common area was empty. She walked in fully and let out a mixture of a sob and a scream, she placed her hand on her stomach and fell to the floor crying.


End file.
